HomeCumming
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Entry one shot for the “A Rose by Any Other Name would as Sweet…” Contest. Bella and Edward are finally home after two weeks away and apart from each other, but it doesn't feel like home until they're reunited. Lemon.


** This story is an entry to ****The STG "A Rose by Any Other Name would _ as Sweet…" Contest**

******I know, I know. It's short... but it's a sex scene, done in two different POV's Bella's POV is T rated, while Edward's is M.**

******Enjoy. I don't do sex scene's often.  
**

* * *

_**Homecumming**_

~*~

**_BPOV - T Rated_**

_One hour._ I thought to myself as I dropped my keys. _One more hour and Edward would be home as well._

These past two weeks away from him had been torture, but it had been necessary as I had to go to New York to promote my new novel while Edward had to go to Chicago for a medical conference about some new drug they had developed and were beginning to use.

It was nice to be back in our home in Seattle finally though, even now, as I stripped off my clothes to wash the grime from the flight off, I still didn't feel like I was where I belonged. I didn't feel as though this was home anymore.

I turned the shower on and stepped inside, letting the warm water relax me.

I was startled by the shower door opening and jumped when I felt hands caressing my sides.

"Edward." I sighed, turning to face him. "You're early."

"I missed you." He admitted. "I took an earlier flight."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss slowly growing in intensity as we were finally reunited after too long apart.

We hurriedly finished our shower together, caressing one another as we washed.

Edward then led me to our bed where we fell in a tangle of limbs, desperately trying to get as close to one another as we could. Pants and moans filled the empty silence of our house as we made love and it was in his arms that I finally felt like I was home again.

~*~

**_EPOV – M rated._**

I heard the shower running upstairs as I let myself into the house, I was so glad to be back from my medical conference. Two weeks away from my Bella was too long, hell, even a day away from her was torture.

I stripped my clothes as I walked towards the bathroom, opening the door quietly I sucked in a breath at the sight before me. Bella in the shower. Bella, naked in the shower with water running over that delicious body that I had been separated from for way too long.

I stepped into the shower behind her and eagerly ran my hands along her sides, I had to touch her. She jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Edward." She sighed as she turned around to face me, pressing her body closer to mine as she did so. "You're early."

"I missed you." I admitted, ducking my head. "I took an earlier flight." As I looked into her big, brown eyes I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I ran my hand up and down her spine as our kiss intensified, love and lust igniting in the pit of my stomach.

We washed each other as we showered together, stealing caresses as the soap ran over our bodies.

Turning off the water I led Bella to the bedroom, peppering her face with kisses as I backed her towards the bed. Bella fell backwards when her knees hit the mattress, bringing me down with her.

I didn't hold back and nor did she. Our bodies, still slick from our shower, pulled together as though by a magnetic force and our kisses were frantic as my hands reacquainted themselves with her milky skin.

I pulled back, looking into her eyes, which were hooded with lust. "I love you." I murmured, pushing into her with a moan. She arched her back below me, crushing her body to mine as I started to move at a slow pace, loving the feeling of being finally home. Because this, being inside my Bella, was truly home.

I buried myself in her wet heat, over and over again. Pouring my love into her physically while I murmured "I love you" in her ear repeatedly. Our moans and pants echoed through out the house and I picked up my pace when I felt her begin writhe and spasm beneath me, bringing myself closer to the edge as well. As I thrust into her one last time she screamed my name and came apart around me, her orgasm so powerful it brought me to my own and I spilled into her.

As we lay there, entangled in each others arms breathing heavily I murmured. "Welcome home, my Bella."

"Mmm, it's good to be home." She replied softly, reaching over to place a hand on my cheek.

* * *

**The contest info:  
**

**Copied of Lillie Cullen's profile:**

**So, the STG ladies and I got talking about the M vs. non-M debate. Let's get this straight: we all love smut. Lub. It. But, we also still have that tender heart of a girl who wants to feel loved without being sexed up. But, we wondered, can't you have both at the same time?**

**So, we're outsourcing this debate by announcing our "A rose by any other name would _ as sweet…"contest. Here's the gist: We invite you to write a love scene involving any two characters of your choice in 2500 words or less TWICE: once as a K, K+ or T story, and again as a M story. The 2500 limit is per version, so that collectively your piece should be 5000 words or less. Additional rules:**

**Per STG's content provisions, please don't include dark smut: no BDSM, rape/sexual assault, rough, toy-laden sex, etc.**

**Entries must be posted to FF and in English. Please post as one story. PM any of the STG staff to have your story included in our C2.**

**Entries must be received by one of the STG staff by August 8. Winners will be announced on or about August 15.**

**STG staff will select three winners. Winners will receive banners and bragging rights. Don't underestimate the value of bragging rights.**

**STG reserves the right to refuse entry or pull stories that have non-confirmatory material or are shown to be not the work of the submitting author.**

**As with all Twific, please include a disclaimer paying homage to SM. Seriously, that woman has a massive legal team at her disposal.**

**If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to contact any of us via PM's or at askthegarden(at)gmail(dot)com**

~*~

**Now, REVIEWWWW kthnxbai  
**


End file.
